USS Voyager
USS Voyager (NCC-74656) Is a ''Intrepid''-class Federation starship sent on a persuit mission of Maquis rebels in a region of the Alpha Quadrant known as the Badlands. However both Voyager and Maquis crews were caught in a displacement wave created in a large space station complex controlled by a alien entity called the "Caretaker". Displaced 70,000 light years within the Delta Quadrant, Voyager and its combined Federation and Maquis crew began the long journey home. History In 2378 , Voyager concluded its trip home by using the Borg transwarp network to return to the Alpha Quadrant, while destroying it with the help of an alternate future-timeline Admiral Kathryn Janeway. During the Borg Invasion of 2381, Voyager was one of the vessels able to be reallocated to an allied fleet to reinforce the position of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] and the USS Aventine at the Azure Nebula. While the Enterprise and Aventine traversed subspace tunnels, hoping to find the Borg launching area, Captain Chakotay and Voyager remained in command of the fleet, overseeing efforts to open other tunnels. However,from an allied fleet of over 300, Voyager was the only ship to survive the Borg invasion force of over 7000 Borg cubes from the subspace tunnel within the nebula,and was able to emit a distress call to Starfleet Command. While the ship was intact, it had a nacelle sheered from it's pylon and was drifting in space.The Voyager crew were attempting to salvage material from the battle site to rebuild the nacelle before joining the USS Enterprise-E and the USS Aventine on their search for the source of the Borg invasion.In the aftermath of the Borg invasion, Voyager was refitted with a slipstream drive and under the command of its new Captain, Afsarah Eden, a new three year mission, to return to the Delta Quadrant to investigate the state of the affairs in the region in the fallout of the dissolution of the Borg Collective. The Vesta-class vessels USS Esquiline and USS Quirinal were assigned to a fleet of nine starships led by the USS Voyager to return to the Delta Quadrant.In 2384,the USS Voyager and another ships from Project Full Circle return from their three year mission to the Delta Quadrant.In 2387,the USS Voyager (NCC-74656) was sent across the now defunct Romulan Neutral Zone to search for any Romulans who may have survived the explosion of the Hobus star.Captain Chakotay met with survivors from another mixed sentiments.Some of them wanted to leave their homeland and reunite with their Vulcan cousins,others blamed the Federation for the loss of their beloved homeworld and some simply wanted to live out the last years of their existence in peace,away from the interference of the Federation. Nero's incursion Due to the actions of Nero in the 23rd century,the future spun into an alternate timeline where the USS Voyager (NCC-74656) returned to the Alpha Quadrant in early 2375.In the alternate universe the Dominion War ended much sooner in early 2375,thanks to the involvement of the USS Voyager (NCC-74656).Kathryn Janeway and her crew fought in the Battle of Cardassia the final battle of the Dominion War. Both sides suffered heavy loses in the war. Following the conflict the Federation's resources were spread thin not just in reconstruction of member worlds but also in aiding independent worlds affected by the war (seeking new allies and members in the process) and even aiding enemy worlds from the war, providing substantial assistance to help Cardassia recover from the final attacks from the Dominion. Crew Manifest Commanding officer *Captain Kathryn Janeway (2371-2378) *Captain Chakotay (2378-2381) *Captain Afsarah Eden (2381-2386) *Captain Chakotay (2387-2407) First officer *Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit (2371) *Lieutenant Commander Chakotay (2371-2378) *Commander Andrew Ellis (2378) *Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris (2378-) Tactical officer/chief of security *Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (2371-2378) *Lieutenant Harry Kim (2378-) Chief Engineer *Lieutenant Alexander Honigsberg (2371) *Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres (2371-2378) *Lieutenant Vorik (2378-2381) *Lieutenant Nancy Conlon (2381) Operations officer *Ensign Harry Kim (2371-2378) *Lieutenant Lyssa Campbell (2378)-killed in September 2378. *Ensign Lasren (2378)-replaced Lyssa Campbell in September 2378. *Lieutenant Ayala (2375,when Chakotay was in command of Voyager for a short time.) Conn officer *Lieutenant Veronica Stadi (2371) **Lieutenant/Ensign/Lieutenant JG Tom Paris (2371-2378) **Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell (2375,when Chakotay was in command of Voyager for a short time.) **Lieutenant Akolo Tare (2378-2381)-killed during the Borg Invasion of 2381. Science Officer *Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell (2371-2378) *Lieutenant Devi Patel (2378-) Chief medical officer **Lieutenant Commander Fitzgerald (2370-2371) **The Doctor (2371-2378) **Commander Jarem Kaz (2378-2381) **Doctor Sharak (2381) Counselor **Lieutenant Astall (2378)-Astall took an extended leave of absence, and was permanently replaced on Voyager by Hugh Cambridge. ** Lieutenant Hugh Cambridge (2378)-replaced Astall in 2378. Hazard Team *(2376-2378): Alpha Squad: *Lieutenant Les Foster (2376) **Ensign/Lieutenant Alexander Munro (2376-2378) ***Crewman Telsia Murphy ***Crewman Kendrick Biessman (died 2376) ***Crewman Chell ***Crewman Juliet Jurot **'Beta Squad': **Crewman Thomas Odell ***Crewman Perfecto Oviedo ***Crewman Kenn Lathrop (died 2376) ***Crewman Mitch Csatlos ***Crewman Elizabeth Laird ***Crewman Michael Jaworski ***Crewman Jeffrey Nelson **'Civilians' *Neelix (2371-2378) **Kes (2371-2374) **Naomi Wildman (2372-2378) **Seven of Nine (2374-2378) **Sekaya (2378) *Andrew Ellis was actually a Changeling. Voyager